


Freeing Shmi

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Rexsoka, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Rescuing a loved one from slavery, awkward family situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Shmi was never sold by Watto, and therefore never encountered those sand people. After the Clone War breaks out, she met Plo Koon, who was on a mission to Tatooine when his men got wounded. They stay in touch, and start a long distance relationship.After Shmi stops contacting him, Plo makes a plan to rescue his girlfriend with as many clones as volunteer (so that's the whole 104th).Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker tries to find his mother with the help of his Padawan and Captain, who are acting particularly close for some reasonIt would be awkward if they ran into each other
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	Freeing Shmi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> For Jen425, who dragged me into rarepair hell with this one

As the Venator touched down in the sand, Plo Koon was nervous. This mission was not sanctioned by the Jedi or the Republic, but he felt like he had no choice anymore. He had to save his girlfriend.

He had met Shmi about a year ago on a mission on Tatooine, and he’d fallen in love with her almost instantly. She was so caring and compassionate, and she had done everything she could to help his injured men. It hadn’t been much, but he hadn’t expected her to be able to help them at all. Bu she had shared her food with them, even though she couldn’t afford it. After they had caught the separatist spy they were looking for, he gave her a commlink and a crate of ration bars for her kindness and frankly he couldn’t repay her enough.

They had kept in touch through the commlink and he had gotten more and more attached. But the last month, she hadn’t responded. It wasn’t unusual for her to respond later or not at all due to time zone differences and the fact that they were both busy, but they had had a long distance relationship for about six months before she stopped replying. He was worried about her. He didn’t know why she stopped, but she hadn’t appeared online since so he knew she wasn’t ignoring him. He feared the worst, and his fears were starting to get in the way of his duty. So he had asked the 104th on this mission so he could ensure her escape if she was still alive, and set out to find what had happened to her. They had all volunteered.

Still, the battalion was a back up plan. He had brought all of them just in case. Hopefully, a full battalion would be intimidating enough to prevent a fight all together. If any clones died on this mission, he’d never forgive himself and have a lot of explaining to do. So his first plan was to scout out the area. He’d decided to leave that to the Wolfpack, though they’d go separately. If they went together, they’d sync their steps and be recognized as clones even with the right disguises.

He hoped it’d work. He didn’t know much about her, not even her last name. He knew that she lived in Mos Espa and that her owner was a Toydarian who had a ship parts shop and what she looked like. And he knew why she didn’t leave. She had an exploding implant in her head.

He had only a week to get her out safely. If he took longer, they’d miss their next deployment and then he’d be in trouble with the Republic.

He turned around and addressed the scouting party.

“Thank you all for volunteering for this mission. I truly appreciate it. We should keep this as quiet as possible, so avoid confrontation as much as possible. Just try to blend in and find out where Shmi is, and report back to me this evening. We’ll make a better plan based on the intel we get"

"Yes Sir" the Wolfpack said in unison before they walked to their speeders. He went back to the bridge. He'd love to search for her himself, but he knew the most about Shmi and it was better if he stayed back. That way, if the clones had any questions, he was available to help them. And he could start piecing the intel together as it came in.

* * *

Anakin sipped his drink in the Mos Espa Cantina. It was a rowdy place, not his usual style. But he'd have to put up with it. He had finally been able to get enough free time to go on this personal mission. He was going to rescue his mother. He hadn't seen her at all since he was nine.

Padmé had told him that she had tried to get his mother out of slavery, but she had failed. There was no legal way to liberate a slave. They were the slaver's property, and just taking them usually meant dealing with the Hutts, and the Republic was avoiding the Hutts for a reason. Killing the slaver would have the same problem, and you'd get in trouble with the Republic as well for murder. "Legally" obtaining the slave and liberating them then wouldn't get you in trouble with the Hutts, but it would make you a slaver yourself in the eyes of the Republic. The only reason why Qui-Gon Jinn had gotten away with is was because he got killed by Maul shortly afterwards.

After she told him, they had decided to make a plan together to get her out of slavery the Illegal way. But then, they got a distress call from Obi-Wan and she wanted to go to Geonosis to go and rescue him. And that didn't exactly end well either.

But now he finally had time. With him were Rex and Ahsoka. Like him, they were dressed as bounty hunters so the wouldn't stand out too much. He was taking them with them on the first recon mission. Bringing in the whole 501st would've been too risky, they had to find her first. So he had only taken Ahsoka and Rex, and they were trying to find her current whereabouts. Fives had wanted to come as well, but Rex had refused to let him.

"Someone has to look after the 501st" Rex had said "and it can't be me. The other Jedi like me too much and they'd just keep harassing me". Anakin supposed Rex was right. Fives would be a way better cover. He was a terrible liar, but he could make up for that with his ability to cause distractions. And as much as he liked Fives, he wasn't going to be a good fit for this mission. Rex had experience with slavers, and Fives could never remain calm in the face of injustice like Rex could if he wanted to.

So now he was here, with his padawan and first-in-command, trying to find a trace of her. He spotted a male Weequay in a pilot's outfit. He looked local.

" _Excuse me, do you know where I can find parts for my ship?_ " He asked in Huttese. He hoped he was still understandable. Huttese had always been his second language, and he stopped speaking it after he joined the Jedi order.

" _Yeah, there's a parts dealer called Watto nearby. Are you stranded here?_ "

" _That's none of your business_ "

" _Smart move_ " the Weequay said as he returned to his drink.

Anakin returned to his table when he saw that a male Twi'lek was talking to Rex and Ahsoka. A rough type, judging by the damage on his left lekku. It was missing the tip.

"Hey, what's a beauty like you doing here?" the Twi'lek asked Ahsoka.

"Just a bounty hunter looking for my target" she replied.

"Well, you found me. How about a drink before you take me in?"

Ahsoka didn't look very impressed "I have a boyfriend" she said.

"What? When did that happen?" Anakin asked.

She looked at him indignantly, and he realized she was probably just trying to turn this guy down without causing a scene.

"It doesn't sound like it's that serious. He won't have to know" the Twi'lek said.

"I'm pretty sure I would know" Rex said. Anakin relaxed. Rex had saved the day again. Maybe they could keep a low profile after all.

"This is your girl? You're not very good at protecting her" the Twi'lek said.

"Oh trust me, I don't have to" Rex said.

"Are you sure?" the Twi'lek said, as he leaned over Ahsoka to stare Rex down, putting a hand on her shoulder. Bad move.

Ahsoka grabbed the man's fingers and pulled them backwards. The man screamed and fell to the ground as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Are you going to respect that I'm not interested now?"

"YES! Please let me go! I'm begging you!"

"Alright." she said as she let him go "but be gone"

The man walked off, still whimpering. Anakin couldn't blame him if he was honest. Ahsoka could be ruthless with holds like those, and she'd actually broken someone's fingers during sparring that way. Luckily they were his prosthetic ones, so they were fixable. She had only broken them because he hadn't tapped out anyway. That had been a good reminder of why his prosthetic had pain receptors built in, and why he should enable them.

Rex pulled Ahsoka close and kissed the side of her montral. He would've scolded him for taking the act too far, but Ahsoka didn't seem to mind and this was her call to make. And she seemed to be okay with it. In fact, she was smiling. So he let it go.

"I got the information we're looking for. Let's go" he said as he threw back the rest of his drink and left. On the way out, he bumped into a man dressed as a bounty hunter. Ahsoka stared him down as they left.

"Was that Comet?" she asked when they were outside and the man was inside, out of hearing range.

"What would Comet be doing here?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. It looked like him" she said.

"He wasn't exactly recognizable" Rex argued.

"Through the force I mean"

"Are you sure he didn't just have a similar force signature?" Rex asked.

"Yes, the force doesn't really work like that. Everyone looks different. It's hard to explain" Ahsoka said.

"Can you two keep it quiet?" Anakin said "You're supposed to be bounty hunters, and this way you're gonna blow our cover"

"Sorry General" Rex said.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Rex.

"Sorry, Anakin" Rex corrected himself, clearly uncomfortable with having to use his name. Anakin had told him it was okay as soon as he met the Captain, but he was uncomfortable with it so he never pushed it unless it was necessary, like now.

"It's okay. Let's just get back to the motel" He said. He now knew that Watto was still in business, and he'd be paying him a visit tomorrow.

* * *

Plo looked at all the data the Wolfpack had gathered. Not all of it made sense, but he needed to sort the info out before he could make a coherent chart. He moved the holographic text boxes with data around. There was a list of parts shops, and he needed to find out which one was the right one.

He grabbed the next card and took a good look at it.
    
    
    Type:        | Encounter with person(s)
    Found by:    | Comet
    Find:        | I think I ran into General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Captain Rex at
                 | an unnamed cantina near the Mos Espa Grand Arena. I couldn't get a good
                 | look at them though, as they were exiting when I entered the cantina and
                 | I didn't want to draw attention to myself.
    Reliability: | Low
    

He frowned. Skywalker being there would be a problem. Why he'd be on Tatooine, he didn't know. The trouble maker had been very vocal about his dislike of his home planet and the substance it was covered in. It had been one of the reasons why he originally didn't approve of him joining the Jedi as a youngling. The small boy had been so full of fear and anger. Now that he knew what Tatooine was like, he didn't blame the young knight.

However, if Ahsoka was here, he'd prefer to know. He had told Shmi so much about his foundling that she'd assumed she was his daughter. He smiled under his mask. Shmi had a point there, he did see Ahsoka as his daughter. He knew Shmi had had a kid who was "taken away" when he was nine, but he never asked about the kid because he assumed it'd be a sensitive subject. He briefly wondered what it'd be like to just have both of their kids, but he quickly banished the thought. He should focus on getting Shmi out, and even if Skywalker and Ahsoka had dragged their Captain here for some reason, it was better to avoid confrontation with them.

He put the card in the "probably irrelevant" part of his plan table.

* * *

Anakin, Rex and Ahsoka arrived at the motel they had booked. He had gotten a three person room at the motel. It was still being cleaned when they booked it so they hadn't actually seen the room yet. Anakin opened the door with the key and saw that there were actually two beds, though one was for two people. He mentally slapped himself. The Huttese word for bed literally translated to "sleeping spot", and he should've kept that in mind.

He turned around to look at Rex and Ahsoka, who had noticed the problem as well.

"I'm sorry, I'll take the floor" he offered

"Don't, sir. I can take the floor. I'm used to sleeping on the floor" Rex said

"Rex, no. Tatooine gets freakishly cold at night. I would never expose any of my men to that unless I had no other choice"

"Sir, you shouldn't be exposed to that either. And I have heating in my armour" he said as he turned the heat of his blacks up to prove his point. Then, his armour started beeping from under his disguise.

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked

Rex sighed. "Dead battery. Probably from using the cooling all day. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Oh no you won't" Anakin argued "You know what, let's share the bed. I know it's awkward, but I can't let you freeze"

"Sir, that wont be-"

"Can I share with Rex instead?" Ahsoka cut him off.

"What?" he asked "Snips, that's even less appropriate"

"I know, but I have a lower body temperature than you humans. I think I'm gonna need the extra heat"

"Rex, are you okay with that?"

"Of course sir"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at that. Why would Rex be so okay with sharing a bed with Ahsoka but not with him? Maybe it was because Ahsoka was shorter and wouldn't take up as much space. The double bed was quite small after all. Yeah, that's probably it. He mentally shrugged it off.

"Alright then. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day" He said.

"Yes sir" Rex said as he started stripping down into his blacks while Ahsoka got into bed.

* * *

Plo Koon sighed in relief. He had managed to pinpoint Shmi's location and a schedule for the shop. tomorrow, he would take a few of his men with him to talk to her and make a plan to get her out. But tonight, he and his men needed to rest. As important as Shmi was, he couldn't tire out his men just to have her with him one day earlier.

* * *

Shmi had gotten up at 6:00, as usual. Watto was away today, like he was every week. He was buying new parts from the Jawa's. Still, she had to work. Today, she had to clean the store.

It wasn't the worst thing that could be asked of her, she knew that. She was relatively luckily. Watto wasn't unreasonable as far as slave owners went. Sure, there were better owners. A lot of people on Tatooine had slaves because they couldn't afford employees, but they still treated their slaves more as unpaid employees that you had to feed instead of property. Watto was almost one of them, but he had his issues. Like how he had taken away the comm Plo had given her as soon as he'd found out, and dismantled it for parts. She missed him.

Threepio was already up and had started sweeping before her, like he always did, since he stayed in the shop at night as a countermeasure to burglars. She had finished Ani's droid as well as she could, even if the plates were a cheap iron-like metal. It was probably an alloy, but not one that was planned out. It was more likely the result of a smelter not being cleaned between smelting.

She knocked on the door frame to alert him to her presence, but he still startled.

"Good morning, Threepio"

"Miss Shmi. It's so good to see you survived yesterday"

"What happened yesterday?" she asked the droid.

"A massive influx of **bounty hunters** "

"I don't think they're after me, Threepio" she said.

"You can never be too cautious"

She didn't argue with the droid, since it would only stress him out even more.

She had been sweeping the floor in silence for a few minutes, when a man came in. He looked like a bounty hunter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked while she tried to ignore Threepio, who was freaking out and waddled to the back.

The bounty hunter looked at the droid and shook his head, muttering "di'kutla beskar'ad" under his head before taking off his helmet.

"Are you Shmi?" he asked. She recognized the man instantly. He was a clone. And not just any clone. One look at the scar and cybernetic eye made it obvious that this was the same clone who's arm she had stitched up a year ago.

"Wolffe?" She asked "What are you doing here?"

"We came to bust you out. Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah. Is Plo with you?"

"He is. Hold on, I need to secure the area first" He said as he activated his commlink "Boys, we found her. Secure the perimeter and signal the rescue squad"

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're going to have to guard this building before we can get you out. Are you in good health?"

"Generally, yes" she said before she spotted Plo in the doorway. He had come back for her.

"Hello Shmi" he said.

"You came back for me" she said as she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back, careful of his talons, even though he didn't have to be. H e had told her hat he always filed then down so he wouldn't hurt anyone by accident.

"Of course I did" he said "Come with me. We can remove your implant on my ship, and we can relocate you to Coruscant immediately. Or we could make a plan to get your son back first. Do you know who took him?"

"Yes, Ani was taken to Coruscant. Master Qui-Gon took him to train him as his Jedi Padawan"

She could feel the Kel Dor stiffen in her arms, like he had a sudden realisation. Before she could ask him about it, a clone barged in.

"Sir, we got company"

* * *

Anakin looked at the parts shop through his scopes from the roof of a nearby building. It didn't look good. Watto wasn't there as far as he could tell, but there were at least five bounty hunters guarding the building.

"This isn't looking good, Rex"

"Indeed. We might need to call for back up. I spot five of them from here, and there might be more of them behind the shop"

"Guys, it's a shop. We can just walk in and pretend to be customers" Ahsoka said.

"I can't just walk in. What if someone recognized me?"

"You have face coverings"

"Yeah, but they also make me look suspicious and I can't risk that. If they assume there's a bounty on me, I'd have to fight them and that might get me recognized"

"I'll go" Rex said.

"Oh no, you're a clone. They'll know you're with the Republic right away"

"I'll just tell them I've deserted"

"Rex, there's a bounty on deserters"

"Yeah, in the Republic and the _"Independent Systems"_ , we're in Hutt Space now. I'll be fine" he said as he put his facial wrappings on and got up

* * *

Rex walked towards the bounty hunters with an exaggerated swagger. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he had to play this part and the first thing a deserter would do was lose the military gait. The nearest four bounty hunters raised their blasters at him before he could even get near the garbage dump that was sitting between him and the shop's entry. All republic types, he noticed. Probably stolen.

"Relax, I'm only here to buy ship parts. My hyperdrive is broken" he said

"Show your face" one of them said, his voice altered by a voice modulator

Rex did as he was told, and removed the part in front of his face, leaving the rest of his head covered against the suns.

"You're a clone" the same bounty hunter said, relaxing his grip on his DC-15S.

"No worries, I'm not with the Republic. I've deserted a few weeks ago"

The bounty hunters exchanged looks and raised their blasters again and one of them started running to the shops opening.

"Whoah, what's the issue here?" He asked.

"You're a traitor" the one with the voice modulator said before firing a stun bolt straight at his chest. He staggered, but a single stun bolt wasn't enough to knock him out.

Before he could regain his footing, the third bounty hunter punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. The bounty hunter was on him in no time, pinning him to the ground and putting binders on his wrists.

"Scan his number" the the one on top of him said. Rex's heart sunk. He'd know a brother's voice anywhere. The other one, who hadn't spoken yet, approached him and got out his scanner.

"Leave my boyfriend alone" Ahsoka said as she skidded to a halt in the sand, most of her face hidden behind the headwrap she wore. She must've used the force for that, but the other clones didn't seem to have noticed how fast she'd come running. Skywalker was still far behind her.

"Your boyfriend?" the one with the voice modulator said "Sorry ma'am, but we're required by law to take him in".

"I said, leave him alone" she practically snarled at him. Rex's heart started beating faster when he heard her say that. She was so strong and confident, and she was willing to take on three "bounty hunters" to save him.

"Sorry ma'am" the clone who was scanning his number said.

At that, she pulled away her face wrappings and ignited her lightsabers, pointing one of them in their direction and holding one of them behind her in her signature pose

"Commander Tano?" Voice modulator clone said, undoing his wrappings.

"Boost?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business. What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission" the clone holding him down said.

"We found your Captain, sir" the other clone said, undoing his disguise as well. Not that Rex could see him.

"I can see that, Warthog. Sinker, can you please get off him?" Ahsoka said.

"But sir, he's a deserter"

"No, I'm not. I only said that because I didn't want to ruin my bounty hunter cover story" Rex argued.

"We should've known it was you, Rex. I'm sorry" Boost said as he let him go.

"No worries vod"

* * *

As soon as Rex had gotten attacked, Anakin had started to run through the sand as fast as he could, but Ahsoka was faster. He knew she was using the force to enhance her speed and to keep the sand solid under her boots. He mentally cursed his padawan. Even if Rex needed their help, revealing themselves as Jedi wouldn't be a smart move.

Still the issue seemed to have resolved itself and he had finally caught up to her now.

"Rex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sir"

"What's the Wolfpack doing here?"

"We could ask you the same, sir" Boost said.

"We're on an unofficial mission"

"Funny, so are we"

"Are you by any chance trying to liberate a slave as well?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

Anakin froze when he saw a couple of figures run towards them from the shop. Commander Wolffe and Master Plo were there, but behind them was a face he recognized instantly, even after being apart for thirteen years.

"Mom!" he said as he ran towards her, enhancing his step with the force this time.

"Ani?" she asked and he threw herself into her arms.

"Mom, I've missed you so much. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ani. I've missed you too" she said as she let go of him to have a good look at him "You've gotten so big"

"I did it, mom. I'm a Jedi knight now"

"I'm so proud of you, Anakin" she said before turning to Plo Koon.

"Plo, this is my son Anakin"

"Oh, your son is _that_ Anakin" Plo Koon said.

"Have you two met already?"

"Yeah, Master Plo and I have met before" Anakin said, confused about how his mother knew Plo Koon "Why are you here, Master Plo?"

"I... Uhm..."

"General Plo is here to free her" Wolffe said grumpily.

"He's my boyfriend" his mom elaborated.

Anakin just froze.

His mother was dating.. Plo Koon?

"What?" he said, dumbfounded.

This didn't make sense at all.

There was an awkward silence.

He looked around at everyone.

Rex was just standing there in parade rest, trying not to be noticed.

Ahsoka was standing close to him, a bit behind Rex, clearly trying to hide her laughter. He wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or just at the situation. Probably the latter, since he'd most likely be laughing as well if this happened to anyone else.

But it was happening to him, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Plo Koon was the first to break the silence.

"This took a surprising turn"

Master Plo's reaction helped Anakin snap out of it a bit.

"Yeah, definitely" he replied.

"I didn't know she was your mother" Plo Koon said.

"It's okay. I'm happy as long as she's happy" he half lied. Part of him wanted to be happy for them, but that part was currently taking a back seat to his confusion.

"I'm so happy to see both of you here" his mom said as she pulled both of them into a surprisingly strong hug.

Anakin relaxed into the hug and he knew it was going to be alright. He'd get used to this eventually, and then it would be alright again. But for now, things were gonna be awkward. But that's okay. He had saved his mom. Not on his own, but still. She was safe and that's all that mattered

"I think we should get out of here now" Plo said as he let both of them go.

"We need a plan to get rid of the implant" Anakin said.

"I have one, I brought the whole 104th, including the medic. We can get the implant out"

"Are you sure you medic an handle an explosive?" his mother asked.

"Yes" Anakin answered for her "We found out the explosive isn't very powerful when they removed mine. It's only as strong as a firecracker, and it's only lethal because it's inside the skull"

"Still, it could be dangerous. We should probably have the bomb squad help out as well" Plo said.

"Yeah, good idea. I should've brought my battalion" Anakin said "But I should probably introduce you to the two people who I did bring. Mom, meet Rex and Ahsoka"

"It's good finally to meet you, ma'am. General Skywalker has told us a lot about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" she said to Rex, before turning to Ahsoka "Are you the same Ahsoka that Plo mentioned?"

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm also Anakin's padawan."

"They gave you a padawan?"

"I know ma'am, I was surprised too" Rex said.

"Hey!" Anakin said.

"Yeah, me too" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka!" he said indignantly.

His mother laughed at that. "It's so good to meet your new friends."

Anakin relaxed at that.

"I'm glad they could finally meet you."

Their reunion was cut short by a LAAT/i coming in.

"I called in our medic and the bomb squad, sir" Wolffe told Plo Koon "We can remove the implant whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, commander" Master Plo said "Shmi? Are you ready to get your implant out?"

"Yes. I'll see you after we're done, Ani. Threepio is hiding somewhere in the shop. You should go get him."

Anakin nodded and walked towards the store.

"Wolffe, stay with General Skywalker to help him find our ship."

Wolffe nodded and followed Anakin, as did Rex and Ahsoka.

* * *

Anakin found the protocol droid hiding behind the counter.

"Threepio?"

The droid got up and looked at him.

"Master Ani? Is it really you?"

"Hello Threepio, it's good to see you again"

"Oh my, Master Ani. You won't believe what bounty hunter scum has-" the droid stopped talking when he noticed Rex, Ahsoka and Wolffe, all three of them still dressed in their disguises

"Behind you!"

"Threepio, it's fine. These are my men. Well, my man. And my padawan. And Commander Wolffe."

"My deepest apologies" Threepio said.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course, Master Ani. Where are we going?"

"Coruscant"

"Oh my, a whole new planet! I should get packing" the droid said while he started to waddle around the shop, trying to find things to pack.

"Sir?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Rex?"

"Please don't call me _"your man"_ again."

* * *

Plo was sitting outside the medbay waiting for the surgery to finish when Anakin came in. He was looking a bit sweaty, since he had just helped move all of Shmi's stuff.

"Master Plo, we need to talk" Anakin said.

"Indeed" He said, waiting for the young knight to say what he wanted to say.

Anakin took a deep breath, before he spoke.

"If I'm honest, I don't like this. But I'll accept it as long as my mom is happy"

Plo Koon sighed in relief "Thank you Anakin. I know this is awkward. It's awkward for me as well. I genuinely didn't know. I never asked who took her son because I assumed it was a sensitive issue."

"That's fair. Being a slave is... not easy"

"I know. That's why I voted against you joining the Jedi Order when you were brought here. You had so much anger in you, you still do. And you needed help with that, and none of us knew what to do with it. We all learned to control our anger from a young age. None of us knew how to train you, and you needed help that I was afraid we couldn't provide"

Anakin seemed to think about that for a few seconds.

"I think you were right, master. I should probably seek help elsewhere" he said after some time. "Thank you, for your advice"

"No problem, Anakin. If you need me to talk to the council on your behalf, I'll gladly do so"

"Thank you, master Plo"

The medic came out of the medbay. "Generals, the surgery was successful. We're putting her in the recovery room until she wakes up from the anesthesia"

"Thank you, Liquid"

* * *

Anakin looked at his mother, still fast asleep. He had gotten her out. Everything would be fine now.

"Do you have a plan for how we can provide for her?" Anakin asked the Kel Dor, who was holding his mother's hand

"No, I didn't plan ahead that far. I have an apartment she can live in though"

"Okay. I didn't either, but I can ask Padmé if she has a job for her. She's met my mom when I was found."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Anakin"

"No problem" He said. He looked at his mother again and knew everything would be fine, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mandoa Translations:**  
>  di'kutla beskar'ad = stupid droid


End file.
